His Sweetest Mistake
by Meeeoowth
Summary: Juvia loves Gray. Gray didn't love Juvia. But when he realized he did, she was already with Lyon. GrayXJuviaXLyon [PART 2 of the HIS SWEETEST SERIES]
1. Chapter 1

**HIS SWEETEST MISTAKE**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It's creepy when you get yourself a _stalker_.

Yes,one of those creepy people.

The ones who:

.

.

.

Follow you everywhere.

.

.

.

Know absolutely everything about you.

.

.

.

Leave gifts in your locker.

.

.

.

Drop letters at your house or under your desk.

.

.

.

But what happens when all of these, suddenly . . . stop?

What are you suppose to feel?

.

.

.

**She** is my stalker.

**She** is everywhere I go.

**She** transferred to my school.

**She** knows where I live.

**She** knows my friends.

**She** is in every one of my classes.

.

.

.

**She** freaks me out.

.

.

.

**She** annoys me.

.

.

.

But besides all of that, I realize . . .

.

.

.

**She** cares for me.

.

.

.

**She** watches over me.

.

.

.

**She**

.

.

.

lovesme.

.

.

.

I know **she** would always be there.

I know **she** would never leave me.

**She**'ll always love me.

.

.

.

But, what if **HE** takes** HER** away from **ME**?

.

.

.

My name's Gray Fullbuster and this is the story of how I made

my greatest and SWEETEST MISTAKE.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a trial. If I get positive reviews, I'll continue the story. :))**

**-neko-chan aka meeeoowth**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I've got so much positive reviews, I wrote a chapter. This is also a trial if this story will click or be interesting. It's kinda short but I'll make 'bawi' on the next chapter. **

**His Sweetest Mistake**

**Chapter 1**

**GRAY POV**

I sat on my chair and watched as my so-called "friends", The Dragon Slayers, talk loudly while Gildarts-sensei was writing on the board. Natsu was asleep, his head on top of his desk, as usual. Jellal was arguing with Gajeel about something they ate. Laxus was talking to Freed, Elfman and Loke. I swear, sometimes these guys can be mistaken as girls. They talk about their clothes and looks as often as a girl does.

I tried to concentrate on the things the teacher was talking about, but for three reasons, I can't. First, the guys are so annoyingly loud. Second, I'm tired as shit - I just arrived from a business trip this morning. And third and lastly, I can feel _her_ eyes on me again. I felt them follow me since I stepped inside the room an hour ago. It makes me feel uneasy and awekward. It's creepy, I'm getting goosebumps all over me everytime I see her looking at me. Guys would like to be in my place, but with her, it's different. She's a stalker, _my_ stalker.

She just moved here a few months ago from a different town with Gajeel. Gajeel became fast-friends with us as to he shared something in common with us - business. Since the day she walked inside the room she had her eyes on me. She was in every class I took. Everything was going fine and dandy until one faithful day. I bumped into her in the hallway. The books she was carrying were sent flying and scattered on the floor. So I did the only thing agentleman, as I am, should do - I helped her collect her books. As I gave her the last of her books, shekept staring at me as if I was a different specie. Since then she was everywhere I go, she's always staring at me. Then I found out her name was Juvia Lockser.

Maybe you're wondering why I know her that much. Well, you have to know something about the person who you ,sometimes, plan to assassinate. No shit. It's annoying and disturbing as hell! I have fan girls, yeah, but you can easily single her out among them. She has light blue hair and matching blue eyes. She has pale skin and slim figure.

Now I'm trying to avert my attention on Gildarts-sensei, slightly turning my head away from her. By the way she sits at my right. I hate it! Five more minutes till the bell rings. But what's to be axcited for? She's still in my other classes. I can't wait - note the sarcasm.

JUVIA POV

GRAY-SAMA~ ohmygoshomygoshohmygosh~ I think I'm gonna faint, I think I'm gonna faint~! I mean who wouldn't? My Gray-sama is sitting beside me. Have you ever gotten a seat this close to your crush? This long? Two hours of glancing and staring at him. I'm such a creeper, who cares? This is Gray-sama we're talking about, as in Gray-fucking-hot-body-sama!

Yes, I'm a fan girl, yes I'm obsessed with him and yes I'm also a stalker of his. I know, I know it sounds weird and all but what could I do? I love him!

And there's nothing in this world that could change my mind or heart or soul.

**A/N: FOLLOW, ALERT, FAVORITE and post a REVIEW and let me know what you think about it. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING:**_

_**THIS IS NOT A STORY CHAPTER UPDATE**_

_**THIS IS JUST SOME BLABBERING OF THE AUTHOR!**_

_**DEAL WITH IT.**_

**MAJOR AUTHOR NOTE:**

I've decided to** continue "His Sweetest Mistake"** and **STOP LOVE BET**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JOKE! Hahah

I'll continue it too, of course. But, updates will take a long long while. I got so many stories to update (currently blaming my self). I got 3 stories on Wattpad then 2 here in fanfiction. I hope you guys understand me. My semestral break just started and I _was_ busy with schoolwork, but _now,_ I'll start on writing on the chapters. :)

I wish there was a CHATBOX on ! I want to chat with my readers live!

.

.

.

.

.

Readers should create accounts. I'm not pushing you to have one, but I want to message you back, or something, too.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here are some fanfiction suggestions.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NARUTO**

1. Blind » by ObsidianSickle ( Sasuke X Sakura )

2. The Window » by SilverShine ( Kakashi X Sakura )

3. Unrevealed Mistake Of A One Night Stand ( Sasuke X Sakura )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FAIRY TAIL**

1. The Dragon's Ward » by au revoir pets

2. Somebody That I Used To Know

3. Until She's Home Again » by Mrs. HopeEstheim

4. Spicy Orange Juice -あんたは私の王子様- » by Yuichan1120

5. To What We Once Were » by Miss Pavalova

6. His Sweetest Downfall by Meeeoowth

.

.

.

.

.

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

1. Ami, Princess of Etheria » by MatsuGlare

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE! :)

JANE~!


End file.
